What I Can Do
by black Satin dress
Summary: When Tèa’s life is in a mess, she’s out to show her father and others what she can do. This is a SetoTèa fic.
1. Problems

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fic so be nice! Yes, this is a Seto/Tèa story. I'm usually a Yugi and Tèa fan but I thought I'd try something different. Plus, I think they look cute together. Of course I know it's going to be hard to keep Seto in character but I'm up to the challenge. ^_^ So without further ado, here's my story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!™ or any of the characters. I only know my own characters! So no suing! Or sallying…heh, heh, heh …yeah…. -_-  
  
Chapter 1: Problems  
  
A gust of wind blew by as Tèa walked home from Tony's Pizza Palace. She tightened her navy blue jacket around her chest. She inwardly cursed herself for not bring her longer jacket. Her jeans weren't enough to keep her legs warm from the cool winds. Tèa searched the street and the park she was passing by, for her friends. But there was no one in sight. She was surprised to see no one out. There were always people out goofing around on Fridays. Even if it did look like rain.   
  
Tèa looked up into the clouds. She sighed. It hadn't rained all day and it just so happens when she walked out the door she heard thunder not too far off in the distance. Just her luck, she had other things to worry about. But for now she concentrated on getting herself home.  
  
  
  
It was drizzling now, so she picked up her pace. The five-story apartment building eventually came into view. 'I hope dad didn't make a big dinner.' she thought as she made her way through the front lobby and into an elevator. She pressed a button labeled 'three' and waited. Tèa shifted her pink backpack as the elevator door opened. She strolled over to her door and went inside the small apartment.  
  
" Daddy, I'm home!" she called as she made her way to her room to change her clothes. " You were supposed to be home at 5:30. You could have at least called me. Why are you late?" asked an apparently annoyed voice from the kitchen. Tèa bit her lip as she pulled her baby blue shorts over her legs. She threw her blue jeans and dance shirt in the hamper.  
  
" Sorry daddy, but the girls thought it would be a cool idea to go get a bite of pizza. So I went with them," she confirmed slowly, as she made her way into the kitchen to get a drink. Mr. Gardner gave no response. He just shook his head, took off his apron and simply stated, "Dinner is ready."  
  
"I already ate." Tèa reminded him. "So your saying I made dinner for nothing. I could have gone to work-" "Okay, okay. I'll eat it," she cut him off as passed him by while rolling her eyes slightly. Tèa sighed and went to the dinner table and sat down quietly looking down at her plate. Mr. Gardner brought in a pot of spaghetti and sat down across from his daughter.   
  
Tèa immediately began serving herself without even giving him a glance. He just stared at her as she picked up her fork and began eating one of her favorite meals. Tèa glanced up at her father. " What?" was all she could manage with her mouth stuffed with noodles. Mr. Gardner gave her a stern look and said, "I need to talk to you." Tèa nodded for him to go on, slightly confused.   
  
"As you know, the bill for your dance class is coming in only a matter of days. And you know as well as I that we're tight on money right now. His voice was getting louder by the second. "I'm not going to throw away my money on something I consider a waste of time that you could be using to make yourself somebody!"  
  
"A waste of time?!" Tèa cried rising up from her chair, knocking it over in the process. "Dad, I love dancing and that's what I'm going to do with my life whether you like it or not! Why can't you understand that?!" Tèa was really crying now as tears rolled on rapidly down her cheeks. Why must they always argue about this? What is so wrong with wanting to be a dancer? After all, her mother was a dancer…  
  
"Because you can be something so much better! Tèa, you're so smart! Don't let it go to waste!" Her father pleaded now he too, out of his chair.  
  
"I'm 18 and a senior in high school. I think I can make my own decisions!" Tèa declared, her voice wavering, tears still overflowing.  
  
Mr. Gardner was shocked by the audacity his daughter had to speak him that way. He thought he raised her better than that. He looked fiercely at her. "Then you can make the decision on a job because you're not squandering my money!" Mr. Gardner yelled as he threw his napkin down on the table. He marched to his room and a few seconds later he came out with his briefcase and coat. "I'm working late so don't wait up," was all he said as he slammed the door, leaving a weeping daughter behind him.  
  
When he reached the bottom floor, he ran to his car as quickly as he could. He got in and slammed the door. He sat there looking at the rain cascading down the windshield of his car. 'I shouldn't have been so hard on her.' he thought to himself. 'Why can't she just understand that I only want the best for her? I don't want her to be struggling like me. I don't know. I guess I'm just…scared she'll end up like her mother…' He shook his head as if to remove his thoughts from his mind. 'I'm gonna be late to work.' He started the car and drove down the road to his destination.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Tèa just stood there, her arms crossed at her chest. She looked down at her still filled plate. She wasn't even hungry anymore. Well, not that she was in the first place. She turned off the light in the dinning room and went to her bed, not caring about the mess she left behind. She plopped down on her pale pink bed, ran her hands through her hair, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
'What do I do now?' she thought, wiping her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hands. "I guess get a job," she said out loud, her voice still wavering a little. ' I haven't had a job in two years. I don't even know where to start.' She sighed and rolled onto her side, now staring at her dark brown dresser.   
  
' It has to be soon though. It's going to be so embarrassing to have to leave the class because I can't pay. I have to think fast. Who can help me?…'   
  
"Mai!" she stated as loud as she could. Sleep was getting the best of her, as her eyes drooped down. "Yeah that's it…Mai…I'll ask her tomorrow…I'll show daddy… I'll show him what I can do…" she whispered, before surrendering to her body's orders of rest, as she drifted off into sweet slumber.  
  
A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Yeah I know you'd think Mr. Gardner would be so harsh but hey, it contributes to the story. Sorry this chapter was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Well I gotta go! Please review. Only if you want to…you don't have to…I was just sayin…..  
  
-Forever sleepy-  
  
Black Satin Dress 


	2. Last Resort

A/N: Hey again. Another chapter already? Yep! I'm not one to keep my people waiting. (Watch me eat those words sooner or later -_-) I guess this would be a good time to give everybody age. Tèa, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan are 18 and are seniors in high school. Seto is 19 and graduated the year before. Serenity is 17 and is a junior in high school. Mai is 24. And last but not least, Mokuba is 13 and in 7th grade. Now, on with the story! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!™ or any of the characters. I only own my characters! So no suing! Or sallying…heh, heh, heh …yeah…. -_-   
  
Chapter 2: Last Resort  
  
Tèa smiled as Mai pulled up to the curb in her red convertible. She got in the car and slammed the door. "Don't slam the door so hard, Tèa. It'll ruin my stylish car." Mai said as she drove down the road. Tèa gave Mai a weak smile. As they stopped at a red light, Mai turned to Tèa and asked, "What's wrong? Are you nervous?" Tèa looked down at her feet.   
  
"Yeah…I guess you could say that. But that's not the real problem. Remember this morning when I told you about what happened with my dad?" Mai nodded as she realized the light turned green and pressed her foot against the gas pedal. "Well this morning, he didn't say a word to me. And we ate breakfast without even a glance at each other. It was horrible." Tèa explained without trying to get all misty-eyed.   
  
"Don't sweat it, hun. Once your dad finds out your taking responsibility in your life, he'll be praising you for your effort. Especially with me helping." Mai confidently stated and gave Tèa a wink. "Thanks Mai." Tèa smiled once again. "I know you don't like to do anything on your day off of work and I appreciate you taking your time to help me."   
  
"Like I said before, Tèa. No sweat. That's what friends are for….Now exactly where are we going?" Mai asked clueless, as she drove down the street to her currently unknown destination. "Well I don't really know." Tèa admitted. "All I know is I don't want to work at another place like Burger World." Tèa shuddered as she recalled in her mind about a incident where she had to clean the men's restroom.   
  
"Well, speaking of Burger World, I'm hungry. How about we go get a bite to eat?" Mai asked, starting to make a u-turn. "That sounds great, I'm hungry too. And besides, Serenity works there and I haven't seen her in awhile."  
  
"Serenity works there, huh?" Tèa nodded. "Good, I need to talk to her about her jerk of a brother." Mai said, gripping the wheel slightly tighter. "What did he do?" Tèa asked curiously. Mai sighed as they stopped at yet another red light. "Okay, yesterday, Joey and I went to go out to eat. Everything went right. The food, waiters, atmosphere, all good."  
  
"So what was the problem?" Tèa interrupted. "The problem was, as we were leaving, there was this young girl. Probably about your age. Anyways, and my Joey was …starring at her. Her in her stupid tight fitting dress." Mai practically growled as she entered the Burger World parking lot. "Wow, sorry Mai. Joey can be a jerk sometimes. But he really does love you. You're all he talks about in Technology class." Tèa said reassuringly. "Yeah, I know he loves me. It just made me feel so…old." Mai said as she parked in a spot next to a motorcycle.   
  
Tèa busted out laughing. Mai looked at her like she was insane. "Uh…Tèa? Are you okay?" Tèa nodded as she clamed down a bit. "Mai, your twenty-four. That's not old. My dad's almost fifty. Now that's old." Tèa giggled again. "Well duh! I'm not dumb. I meant old compared to him." Tèa sensed anger in her voice and decided it was about time to stop laughing. They got out of the car and Mai pointed out to Tèa, "Hey, isn't this Tristan's ride?" Tèa looked at the motorcycle nearby Mai. "Yep, that's his." Tèa replied in a plain tone. The two women looked each other and said simultaneously "Oh no."  
  
As soon as Tèa and Mai stepped in the restaurant, they saw Tristan leaning over the counter kissing a giggling Serenity's hand. They both rolled their eyes and made there way to the couple. Serenity looked up and took her hand away from Tristan's lips. Tèa smirked as her and Mai sat down on the stools next to Tristan. " No need to hide it, Serenity. Everybody knows you two are crazy about each other." Tèa grinned, hoping to get on Tristan's nerves. It worked.   
  
"What do you two want?" Tristan groaned, apparently annoyed by the interruption. "Oh calm down, Tristan." Mai said as a red faced Serenity gave her and Tèa an menu. "I'll have my usual burger and fries." Tèa said. "I'll have what she's having." Mai stated as a girl next to Serenity took they're orders. "So what are you all dressed up for?" Serenity asked, referring to Tèa's pale yellow business suit. "Oh, I'm looking for a job."   
  
"Where do you want to work at?" Tristan asked, now interested. "I don't really know. Just not at another place like Burger World. No offense, Serenity." Tèa said as to not hurt Serenity's feelings. "None taken." Serenity replied with a smile. "Hey!" She suddenly realized. The three sitting at the counter looked up at her. "What the food's done?" Mai asked anxiously. "No, silly. I just remembered that this morning on my way to work, I saw this ad for a job. I took it in case you or Mai might want to try it out. It's only for girls." Serenity reached down in her pocket and gave the paper ad to Tèa. Just then, the waitress came over with Tèa and Mai's food. Tèa unfolded the ad and read it. "You want me to work for Kaiba?!" Tèa exclaimed.   
  
"Why not? It's good pay. And you're already ahead than the other people because your friends with Mokuba." Serenity practically pleaded. "Why not?" Tèa asked "Because Kaiba's a jerk. I don't want to work for some someone who I know is going to be way too bossy." Tèa explained, taking a bite of her burger. Mai nodded in agreement. "Oh come on, Tèa. If I were a girl-" Tristan stopped in mid-sentence as the three women starred at him. "But I'm not, so I'll stop right there." Tristan finished while the ladies giggled. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up!" Tristan exclaimed. "Well, I guess we should be going." Mai stated as she ate the last of her fries.   
  
Tèa stood up, "Yeah I guess we should."   
  
"Well thanks you guys for stopping by." Serenity smiled. "Yeah thanks." Tristan said sarcastically. "Shut up, doofus." Tèa laughed as she playfully smacked him upside his head. "Tèa, at least give the job a thought. Okay?" Serenity asked. "Okay I will." Tèa rolled her eyes. As they made their way towards the door, Serenity said, "Hey, Mai!" Mai stopped in her tracks and turned around. "I understand. Don't worry, I already yelled at Joey about it last night." Serenity winked. Mai smiled and gave her a thumbs up.   
  
Tèa walked out the door as Mai said her good byes. 'Work for Kaiba. Yeah right.' she thought as she made her may to the car. 'That'll be the day. And besides, I can find a way better job. Who wouldn't want to hire me?'   
  
*~*  
  
* A few hours Later.*  
  
"Why won't anyone hire me?!" Tèa whined as Mai pulled up to her apartment building to drop her off. "Don't worry, Tèa. We can try again tomorrow." Mai assured her friend while rubbing her eyes. It was kind of late and she was tired. "Just get some rest and tomorrow I'll pick you up after work. How does that sound?" Mai asked. Tèa still felt depressed but agreed nevertheless.   
  
They said their goodbyes and Tèa watch her friend drive away. She went inside the lobby and into an elevator, where she pushed a button labeled 3. 'So far not so good' She thought. ' Wow, I'm tired' She realized as the elevator door opened and she made her way to her door. She went inside only to find to small apartment empty. There was a note on the dinning room table that said 'I'll be late again so don't wait up. - Love dad.'  
  
"At least he's leaving me notes." She said out loud. She sighed and went to her room to change. As she took off her dress pants, she felt the paper that Serenity had given her earlier. Tèa took it out of the pocket and opened it up. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt.' She thought. She sat down on her bed. The ad said that interviews were tomorrow and all applicants must be there at twelve sharp. "Well Kaiba," she sighed, " Judging by the way things went today, you're my last resort." She let herself fall back on her bed. "I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into."  
  
A/N: Yes, everyone. I've decided to introduce the notorious Seto Kaiba in the third chapter. Why? Because I'm evil. That's why! But anyways… I hope you all liked this chapter. The reason I said the job was for girls only was because I was once watching an episode where Kaiba was at his corporation and there were a whole bunch of girls in white dresses and they all had either blue or pink hair. (Probably required wigs) I figured Tèa could be one of those girls. Well, gots to go. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter. Cya!   
  
- Forever bombarded with homework-  
  
Black Satin Dress  
  
Jerry Seinfeld: "Hey kids! What's the deal with homework? You're not working on your home."  
  
Kids: " Boooooooooooo!"  
  
BSD: LOL Bye guys! ^_^ (One of my fav. Seinfeld moments) 


	3. A Tiresome DayFor Everyone

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!™ or any of the characters. I only own my own characters! So no suing! Or sallying…heh, heh, heh …yeah…. --'  
  
Chapter 3: A Tiresome Day…For Everyone  
  
The boy winced as the sunlight pierced though the darkness of his room. He rubbed his eyes and let out a long yawn. He was still sleepy. He had spent the previous night drawing duel monsters without noticing the time fly by. He closed the velvet curtain next to his bed so that the sunlight wouldn't be blinding him anymore. The boy groaned and flopped back over in his warm inviting bed. He suddenly realized what day it was and his eyes got as big as saucers. ' Today is the interview day!' he exclaimed in his thoughts. Mokuba Kaiba always liked to watch his brother, Seto, interview people.   
  
Though his brother may be harsh when telling people why he wouldn't hire them, he had to admit that it proved to be quite amusing to see the look of shock on the previous hopeful faces. He smiled as he turned his face towards the digital clock, expecting to see that he had waken up too early. " Eleven fifteen!?" The boy exclaimed. He jumped out of bed and changed his clothes as quickly as he could, before running downstairs to his older brothers office.   
  
The door to Seto Kaiba's office flew open as Mokuba busted in. The preteen went to the office chair behind the mahogany desk. He swung the chair around only to see it unoccupied. 'Seto's probably still eating breakfast' Mokuba thought as he plopped himself down on the chair. He positioned the chair towards the window and propped his feet up against the seal. Though, once again sleep was overcoming him. His eyes were drooping gradually when he was suddenly jerked backwards. Yelping, he grabbed the sides of the chair and looked up to see who had the audacity to wake him from his sleep. Mokuba's frown quickly faded into a smile as he looked into the smirking face of his older brother. "I was wondering when you were going to get up and help me get ready." Seto said as he released his hand off the chair, letting it and Mokuba fall back in its original estate.   
  
Mokuba rubbed his eyes one more time and jumped out of the chair and looked surprised at his brother searching through a filing cabinet. According to Mokuba's memory, he thought Seto's attire only consisted of his own weird personalized clothing. Yet, Seto was now clad in a gray business suit. Now it was Mokubas turn to smirk as he coolly leaned against the wall behind the filing cabinet and crossed his arms. Seto glanced up for a second, wondering why Mokuba was just standing there and not helping him look for the file.   
  
"So," Mokuba began, his smirk deepening with each word. " Are we trying to impress the ladies this time? Because if we are," he looked down at his t-shirt and jeans, " I need to go change." Seto shook his head. It was hard for him to believe that his little brother was already thirteen. Not to mention he was already thinking about 'impressing the ladies'."   
  
"Fat chance." Seto finally responded as he made his way to his desk drawers. " I've already graduated high school so I'm trying to look professional." Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Come on , Seto. You're my big brother. You're supposed to be showing me some techniques on how to get girls."   
  
"You're only thirteen. You should be studying your school work. There, how's that for advice?" Seto stated, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Not good. But I guess I'll let you slide this time." Mokuba smiled.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice cam from the speaker on the ceiling saying, "Three minutes until interview time."   
  
"Well," Seto started, repositioning himself in his seat while Mokuba went to sit on one of the comfortable seats off the side, " Lets get this started."  
  
"Damn it!" Tea cursed as she vigorously brushed her teeth. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun and she was still in her sleep wear. She spit out her toothpaste and glared at her reflection in the mirror. 'Idiot! Of all the days you had to wake up late.' Tea angrily thought as she stalked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. Her dad was sitting at the table in the mini dining room drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.   
  
"It's eleven thirty!" he called with a smirk on his face. Although he wasn't really impressed when his daughter told him she wanted to work for Seto Kaiba, he had to admit that the responsibility is what she needs. "I know, Dad! There's a clock in my room." Tea responded , while she messed up on her eye liner a second time. Tea felt like pulling her hair out. Mornings like these were always a sign that the rest of the day was going to turn out bad also.   
  
Finally getting her makeup right, she rushed to her closet to put on her out fit. She glanced at the digital clock on her night stand. It read 11:45. She gave a frustrated sigh as she put on her last piece of clothing. She grabbed her resume and went straight to her dad. "Okay, I'm ready to go." Mr. Gardner glanced her over. "You know what I think would look great with that out fit?" He asked from behind his newspaper. 'Oh, God.' Tea thought. "What?"   
  
Mr. Gardner couldn't contain his laughter any more "Some shoes." Tea looked down at her bare feet. " I hope you're having fun." Tea muttered under her breath as she paced back to her room for her shoes. "Oh, I am." Mr. Gardner chuckled as he finally put down his paper. Tea practically flew by her father and out the door. "I guess this is going to call for fast driving" Mr. Gardner stated to himself as he let out a big sigh a went out the front door.  
  
" What qualifications do you have?" Seto asked in a monotone voice. Interviewing had already gotten boring after the first 30 applicants and now that he was on the 58th, Setos' brain felt like mush. Not to mention that his office now looked like a Valentines store since every applicant brought him gifts in hopes of scoring a date with him. ' At least somebody's having fun.' Seto thought as he glanced over at Mokuba.   
  
Mokuba was on the edge of his seat, practically drooling at the graciously stacked applicant before them. He caught sight of his brother staring at him and responded with moving his eyebrows suggestively at the 'gifted' woman. Seto just shook his head in a negative manner and channeled his mind the womans' words. "… unless you would like to do other things on the side. My husband doesn't have to know…" Cooed the woman with a seductive smile while batting her long eyelashes. Mokuba was going crazy in his seat. Seto nearly knocked his custom made chair over as he abruptly rose from his seat and thrust his arm towards the door " Get Out!" he commanded in his trademark dark intimidating voice, his nostrils flaring. The woman nearly wet her dress as she shakily made her way out the door.   
  
As soon as the door shut Mokuba wailed "What did you have to go and do that for?!" He just about had enough of Seto ruining his mental fantasies. "Get a grip, Mokuba! Like you actually had a chance anyway!" Seto growled as he vigorously marked the applicants' number off a long list. " If I would have had a few more minutes…" Mokuba quietly whined under the glare of his older brother. " Why aren't any of these morons taking this interview seriously?! Do they think it's going to just be a big game working here?!" Seto angrily wondered aloud as he ran his fingers through his hair. What he wouldn't give for a nice warm bath right about now… "Well that last one was really serious about going out with you. What do you expect when you're a rich guy who wants a female employee?" Mokuba stated , pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't start that with me again." Seto simply muttered, finally banging his head on his desk out of frustration.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Mr. Gardner asked, concern clearly written all over his features. Seeing as his daughter was already late, he didn't want her getting yelled at. "In case you haven't noticed, daddy, I'm a big girl." Tea gave her father a quick peck on the cheek before getting out of the car and making a quick stride to the entrance of Kaiba.Corp.   
  
The first thing that caught Tea's eye was that all of her competition were wearing revealing clothes. Looking down at her cute modest womens' business suit, she just smiled. 'There is no way I'm going to degrade my self for anybody. Especially Seto Kaiba.' Tea thought as she sat down next to a woman who she only knew as number 76.   
  
"I guess this is going to take awhile." She stated to her self, looking down at a small piece of paper labeled 77. "I don't really think so. These last few, applicants have been sent out of his office in a matter of seconds." 76 chuckled with a smirk on her face. Tea was surprised to have someone respond. It was then that Tea realized that the woman wasn't dressed like the others. She was dressed in a modest suit and her face wasn't caked with make up either. She was basically like Tea except in her early thirties and had long jet black hair. "What number is in there now?" Tea finally responded, facing her newfound acquaintance. 76 leaned forward and looked down the line of seats, counting with her eyes. " It should be 67." she confirmed, giving Tea a smile. Just then the door to Kaibas' office swung open and out scurried 67, snatching her purse from her previous seat in the waiting room, receiving all the stares in the room. From within the office a dark voice blared out, " And never come back into my establishment again!" Tea 's stomach started to hurt out of nervousness. A snicker of a kid was also heard from within as the door finally closed shut. Tea smiled to herself.   
  
That kid was more than likely Mokuba. 'Mokuba and I were always cool.' Tea thought and that made her feel better and comfortable. "Wow. Lets all hope we can please the king or it's the end for us." whispered 76 sarcastically. Tea chuckled and held her hand out to 76. "I'm Tea Gardner. It looks like we're actually the only ones competing here." 76 took her hand and shook it. "Yuko Saito. So why is a young kid like you applying for this kind of job?" Yuko asked generally out of curiosity. Most of the women there were in their mid 20's or early 30's.   
  
" I'm trying to raise enough money so I can pay for my dancing classes after school. My father would pay for it but he doesn't really want me to be a dancer so of course he'll try to end my classes any way he can." Tea answered . She gave a small smile, she hadn't meant to sound so bitter but that was how she felt. Yuko just blinked at her, not really knowing what to say. "Oh. Well I'm sure you'll raise enough money from this job. I'm trying to get a job again after 6 years of unemployment. My husband got laid off recently, so I'm trying to help out with the money."   
  
Tea felt bad competing with someone like Yuko who really needs a job for her family. 'Well I'm not going to give up after coming this far. Besides, Yuko probably has a lot more experience than me in these kind of job. She can apply for other jobs like this. I'm just hoping it'll be a plus for me that a already kind of know them.' Tea thought, though still feeling bad. "It looks like everybody else had a gift to give him." said Yuko, trashing Tea's thoughts. "I never thought about that." she said while digging through her purse. " You think he'll like this." Yuko asked, handing Tea a paper. Tea smiled at the really cute drawing of a Blue Eyes White Dragon in her hands.   
  
" My 6 year old son drew it for me. He really likes that dragon thing and I heard Kaiba boy liked it too. So what do you think?" asked a once again blinking Yuko. Tea seriously pictured Kaiba tearing the drawing in Yuko's face and then eating it or something horrible of that sort. "I think he'll appreciate that there are others that like his favorite duel monster also." Tea finally responded, giving Yuko a wryly smile, handing the drawing back to her. " Though I don't think you'll need a gift to get hired." Tea said matter-of-factly. "Yeah well, better safe than sorry." Yuko grinned just as a man shouted, " Number 76!" "Well that's me. Here goes nothing." Yuko uttered as she picked up her purse and headed towards the office. "Good luck, Yuko!" Tea yelled over the other conversations in the room. Yuko turned and gave Tea a thumbs up sign before disappearing behind the office door.   
  
Tea smiled to herself and leaned back against her seat. She felt her nervousness slowly coming back as she realized that she was next. She crossed her arms over her chest. 'All I know is if he starts yelling at me for some reason or another, I'm yelling back. I didn't go through all that stress this morning just to be treated like a moron.' Tea thought confidently as she made her way to the nearest restroom to check her hair.  
  
"…Leave a short message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Chow!"   
  
"Man! I think she's just avoiding me!" Joey declared loudly in Burger World. Every one turned to see what the commotion was all about. "What?! You all never heard a guy think out loud?!" Joey screeched at the onlookers all around. Everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to what ever they were doing. "Calm down, Joey. You're making a scene." a short teenager chided while taking a sip of his orange pop. (A/N: Soda, pop, soda pop, soda water. Whatever! I'm from Chicago, IL. I say pop!' )   
  
"Sorry, Yug. But I know Mai's home. She's just still mad at me." Joey whined, crossing his arms over his chest, much like Mokuba. "Don't worry, Joey. I'm sure once you apologize to her, she'll forgive you and everything will be back to normal." Yugi said reassuringly. "Yeah, I know. I just don't like the feeling of her being mad at me." Joey sighed. Yugi gave him a sympathetic smile. Just then Tristan came to their booth with his purchase. "Ah," Tristan said while rubbing his hands together, "Chili cheese fries. It doesn't get any better than thi-" Tristan was suddenly interrupted by Joey. "Hey tristan. Thanks for the grub." Joey acknowledged before taking Tristan's treat and eating it himself.   
  
Tristan was about to wring Joey's neck when Yugi gave him a look that said "Give him a break." Tristan gave Joey a glare. "Alright! I'll be back!." Tristan declared frustratingly before throwing down his napkin and going back to order from Serenity. "What the deal with tristan?" Joey questioned, chili and cheese all around his mouth. Yugi just shrugged and laughed to himself.  
  
Tea was about to doze off comfortably in her chair when she heard the click of the thick office door open. Yuko came out laughing, Kaiba chuckling right behind her. They shook hands and exchanged words then Seto went back into his office. 'She makes it look so easy.' Tea thought. Yuko walked over to Tea and gave her a toothy smile. "That was the best interview ever! And he actually liked the drawing. He said it reminded him of something." Yuko exploded as soon as she and Tea were in earshot. Tea smiled back at her, surprised that Kaiba liked the drawing. "He said he'll give me a call." Yuko went on. "That's great!" Tea said happily. "Number 77!" The pain in Tea's stomach came back full force. "Good luck." Yuko grinned. "I'll wait here for you when you come out."   
  
Tea nodded and made a quick stride over to Kaiba's office, disappearing behind the door.  
  
As soon as Tea entered Kaiba's office, she had to plow through a thicket of heart balloons, from applicants, just to get to his desk. When she could finally see her surroundings, neither Kaiba or Mokuba were there. Wondering where they were, she looked around from the seat she had taken in front of Kaibas desk. She saw Yuko's drawing placed neatly on his desk and was thankful that he didn't eat it like she had imagined. 'Maybe I should have brought a gift. Anything!' She thought. The thought of grabbing piece of paper and drawing something really quick crossed her mind but then it was interrupted my the sounds of Kaiba and Mokuba's voice nearing. Tea's body stiffened as she tried to plaster on a perfect smile. entered first with a slice of pizza on a paper plate, followed by Kaiba with two slices.   
  
Mokuba was the first to notice Tea. "Tea! Wow! I haven't seen you in a really long time!" Mokuba exclaimed practically dropping his food in the process. Tea laughed as Mokuba gave her a hug. "Hey, you cut your mop." Tea teased, ruffling Mokuba's short hair. Mokuba blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you here for?" Mokuba asked while sitting down in the chair next to her instead of off the side. "Well I came to apply for the job." Tea grinned receiving a pizza grin back from Mokuba. A snigger came from behind Kaiba's desk which made Tea realize that Kaiba was actually there. "You came to try and work for my company?" he smirked before taking a bite from his pizza. "That's what she said isn't it?" Mokuba answered giving his brother a death glare. Kaiba rolled his eyes. What's with his brother and friends? Suddenly Tea took off her bracelet and placed it on the desk. "Here…it's a gift." Tea said regretting every second of it. "What do I want with a bracelet?" He asked slightly confused. " I don't know, everybody else gave gifts…" Tea started but thought it sounded dumb. It did. They all sat there in awkward silence, Tea with a huge sweat drop. Kaiba looked at Tea eyeing her favorite bracelet. "Go ahead. Take you bracelet." He didn't even have to finish speaking and the jewelry was off his desk. "From now on no more gifts." Kaiba commented. "Now lets start the interview since you say you want to work here." He said in a monotone voice  
  
As Kaiba began to ask questions, Mokuba was looking a Tea. 'I'm going to make sure she gets this job. Seto is always teasing me about my friends. I know Tea can do this job but I bet he wont hire her just because she's my friend because she's considered a kid.' Mokuba thought. Besides, the owed it to her for saving his life and for always trying to find a good side in Seto even when things seemed bad. By the time Mokuba finished thinking the interview was already over. "Well thanks for giving me a chance and not just blowing off just because I'm Yugi's friend." Tea genuinely thanked. "It was tempting." He said plainly, then vanished into the room from which he entered. Since Mokuba seemed to be in his own world, Tea decided not to say good bye.   
  
Tea was ambushed by Yuko as soon as she had exited the office. "Well, how did it go?" Yuko demanded excitedly. "It was okay. There was no laughing out loud like in yours. He said his secretary would call but he sounded sarcastic." Tea replied feeling like she had lost the battle. "Aw, I'm sure he was just tired. The secretary will call." She looked down at her watch. "Well I have to go pick up my son from school. It was nice meeting you Tea." She smiled once again. "It was nice meeting you too. See around sometime maybe." Tea waved as Yuko walked down the long hall way and then turned the corner out of sight. Tea sighed. She was pretty sure she blew it. She felt like crying. 'Leave it to Mondays.' Tea thought as she called her dad to take her home.  
  
8:00 A.M  
  
Tuesday   
  
:: phone ringing::  
  
A delicate arm staggered out from under pink covers and answered the annoying phone. "Hello?" said a groggy voice. "Yes, this is Michelle Yagami, the head secretary of Kaiba Corporation. May I speak to a Ms. Tea Gardner please?"  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Yeah I know I've been gone for a really long time but a lot of family stuff happened and then with finals… Please review it means a great deal to me. Please tell me if Kaiba seems OOC. Because that is the last thing I want.  
  
- Forever with a Headache -  
  
Black Satin Dress  
  
"You still look like an ass to me."- Puss-n-Boots, Shrek2 


End file.
